


Shining Bike

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [42]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bike Obsession, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga plays with his shiny new bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Bike

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my FoodPorn ‘verse where Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga live together as a “couple.” This was originally started for the "Shine" prompt at fanfic_bakeoff but obviously was not finished on time. Thanks Kira for looking this over.
> 
> I originally posted this at my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood at the head of the driveway. They watched Kouga shine his bike, lost as to what their proper reaction should be. They’d gotten him the bike a few months ago. Kouga’d been down after the demise of his little red Ferrari. It had been his baby and all they managed to salvage was a beat up license plate and the rearview mirror. No one argued with his decision not to drive anymore, but watching him mope around the house had been too much, so they got him a red mountain bike. Since then, the seat had been upgraded three times and the grips twice. He was spending a ridiculous amount of time at the bike shop collecting, and then upgrading, accessories. And then there was the latest customization; a new paint job. The bike was now purple with blue flames. Now, Kouga was talking about a headlight and turn signals. The brothers wondered if they should have just let him mope.


End file.
